venus_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Misora
Description Local young movie actress who attends Golden Star. She was the only member of the Venus 5 to be discovered by the Inma Empire in 'Inma Ball'. She has the dirtiest mind of the Venus 5 as she is a closet masochist. (Source: Wikipedia) Her voice actor is Junko Sakuma. However, on my anime, the voice actor is replaced somehow. Appearance Ai Misora has brown curly hair and her eyes are purple if you can see it clearly. She wears a long green skirt with a white shirt with a green stripe and a yellow bow. She also wears white socks and brown school shoes. As in Equinox Story however, she just wears a white t-shirt and a short green skirt with black shoes. As Venus Purple, she wears a white shirt like bra with a purple sailor tie and has a garter belt-type purple pants that is tightened together with her socks. She wears purple boots and she can turn on or off the digital goggles she wears. She wears purple gloves, secretly has her nail polish on and she is known as the ‘Emissary Of Light’. She also has a black top, a brown jumper and blue pants with grey boots. Etymology Ai Misora’s Japanese name was 美空あい. Misora (美空) - Mi (美) means beauty and Sora (空) means sky. It means beautiful sky due to the unused scene that she looks up the sky and feels the galaxy. Ai (あい) - Ai (あい) means love due to her fact that she got loved by everyone. Her superhero identity (ヴィーナスパープル) is just a romaji of the word ‘Venus Purple’. Equinox Story (fanon) It is currently unknown how Equinox Story would start or end. I’ll tell you more but otherwise there is none. Transformation named It was finally named after the bracelet was back. After figuring out her transformation name, it‘s called ‘Starlight Henshin’ because her element during her second transformation is light. In fact, her power is darklight! I might reveal the action later but she needs one Yo-Kai to transform with her. Vocal Covers? Yet, it is unclear that if she is a singer. History Inma Ball As Ai Misora writes autograph, she is a fashionable girl and her life went awesome. Suddenly someone just look at her and then was revealed that she was one of the 5 warriors! Then at the event, she was a princess and was dancing with a prince. At the end of the event, she was betrayed and then she got rescued. Ultimately, it was a good luck teamwork when she finally joins the team quickly. She will protect people no matter what. Labyrinth of Inma Ai was wearing her purple beach clothes. She said that she is going to be away from the college from a little while. Later that, she was able to rescue the rest of the Venus. Notes * Yes, this is my favourite character to be in Venus 5. I don’t like other characters so much. * Her primary element is darklight while her secondary is land. This notes that her second transformation sequence seems a bit confusing when it comes to elements. * There is a mark in her waist. After two times battling (which are the two episodes in Venus 5), it‘s gone. This occurs in Equinox Story. * Equinox Story is my (so far, gacha) anime. I do not claim her as my own, I edit her and made her as a main character. Images Venus Purple.jpeg|Venus Purple Venus Purple introduction.jpeg|Venus Purple in the introduction 75F8988F-0340-44C5-B1A7-7D0846533469.jpeg|Princess Misora EA319B1E-17B9-4B4A-84C9-DB7AA3C3154A.jpeg|Venus Purple’s soultimate